Reunited By Chance
by sittingatlukes
Summary: This is the first thing I have written in a long time. I sat down one day while watching GG,and this is where it took me. I will update whenever I can. This FF will revolve mostly around Rory and Finn, although there will be plenty of Christopher, Lorelai and Luke thrown in for good measure.
1. Chapter 1

The petite brunette woman whooshed into the bustling coffee shop and out of the cold dreary New York morning. She frowned as she looked at the line of people in front of her, and unintentionally sighed. Deciding it was going to be a few minutes before she had to give her order she pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked her various social network feeds. There was not a whole lot going on. She was about to slide her phone back into her pocket when it dinged with a new text message.

"Turn around kitten."

The number wasn't saved in her phone, but it didn't need to be. There was only one person that would call her kitten (other than her psuedo aunt Sookie, who's phone number was saved in her phone). Turning around, her face broke into a huge grin as she saw Finn standing directly behind her. It had been five years since the pair had last seen each other, ever since her and Logan had broken up, she had distanced herself from all things that had to do with him, and that included Finn.

"Holy crap!" she said as she jumped up for a hug. Finn was a good six inches taller than the brunette, even when she wore heels and she had opted for converse and jeans on her day off. The Australian hugged her back before speaking.

"Fancy running into you here." He said as the hug broke apart. "I'm glad it was you, or else that would of been a really awkward text message to explain."

Rory still reeling from the surprsie of seeing her ex boyfriends best friend took a minute before realizing that he was waiting on her to respond. She laughed softly before finally speaking. "I've been in New York for a couple months, I've been doing some freelance work for a few papers here." She stepped up, following the line that was shrinking the space between her and the barista as people in front of her ordered and paid for their orders. "Do you live here?" she asked. She knew that the last time they had spoken Finn had been kind of a gypsy. He had that luxary since his family owned a chain of high end hotels and he traveled to each of them to oversee operations.

"It's home base, but I still travel a lot." he said running his hand through his slightly longer hair. Rory couldn't help but notice how "grown up" Finn looked.

"Next!" came the vocie of the not very happy looking barista before Rory could respond to Finn's comment. Smiling she turned to the light haired woman behind the counter and ordered a grande vanilla latte and blueberry scone. As she pulled her wallet out to pay Finn reached over her and handed the barista his credit card.

"Add a grande black coffee and ham and cheese bagel and I'll take care of it." Finn said as he winked at Rory who was standing stunnded beside him.

After they gathered their order, they found a quiet booth in the corner and continued their conversation. "You didn't have to do that Finn." Rory said as she got comfortable and looked across the table at him.

Finn took a long sip of his coffee before setting it down and smiling. "I know I didn't. But maybe I just wasn't done talking to you." he said. "I mean it's not every day I run into a piece of my past in a coffee shop."

Rory shook her head and laughed. "I didn't realize I was that big of a part of the history de Finn." She teased as she broke off a piece of her scone and popped it into her mouth.

"There are a lot of things about me you probably don't realize kitten." Finn responoded quietly.

"I've got a meeting in a half hour at the LaGrande, but I would love to buy you dinner tonight." Finn said several minutes later as the pair stood outside the coffee shop.

"I'm free the rest of the day. I'm up for anything." Rory responded, not sure how to take an invitation from the good looking Australian.

After Finn said he would text her later, they hugged briefly and went in their seperate ways. Finn was off to the hotel, to meet with a potential new chef for the hotel's cafe and Rory was off to her tiny apartment to occupy herself for the rest of the day.

A few minutes later Rory entered her one bedroom apartment, tossed her jacket purse and phone on the couch and kicked her shoes off. Pacing the compact living room a few times, she went over her impromptu coffee date with Finn in her head a couple of times. She shook her head unable to determine if he was just being friendly or if there was something else going on there. Finally deciding two things, one- she needed a fellow girl to talk about, and two- she needed coffee she walked over to her phone and wrote out a text message to her best friend and confidant Lane.

"911, where are you?"

She sent it quickly and bit her lip as she waited for a response, hoping that her best friend was actually in town and not on the road doing her music review gig.

A minute later her phone dinged with a message from Lane.

"I'm home. Zach is out with the boys, come on by."

Rory sent off a quick text telling her best friend that she was on the way before pulling her jacket on, slipping her feet back in her shoes and headed to her car.

Twenty minutes later Rory found herself sitting on the worn leather couch in the living room of the house her best friend lived in with her husband and thier twin sons. Lane was sitting next to her and they were facing each other.

"Do you feel anything for him?" Lane asked after getting the details out of Rory.

The brunette shrugged. She wasn't sure how to respond or what she felt. She had never expected to see Logan, or any of his friends again after the break up years earlier. In a way she thought she was still processing the fact that they had run into each other and the surprise that he wanted to see her again. She looked down at her hands and thought for a couple seconds before returning her gaze to her friend. "I don't know."

"Well then. Go to dinner, see where it goes. And give me all the details." Lane offered her words of wisdom before stretching and getting up off the couch. "Now, I am kidless and husbandless and you have a hot date. Let's go find you a new outfit." She said with a grin that threatened to split her face in two. Lane didn't get out without the kids often, even when she traveled for work the boys and most of the time her husband went along with her, so any excuse to go out without them and spend time with her best friend was good with her.

Rory laughed nodded and got up, following her friend to the car.


	2. Chapter 2

"What about this one?" Rory asked holding a knee length shimmery blue dress over the rack so her friend could see it. They were in the formalwear section of a big department store and had already nixed three black dresses, a red one and a pink and black polka dotted one that Lane loved, but Rory thought was a little too punk rock for a first date with Finn. Lane looked up and smiled, before telling Rory to try it on.

Emerging from the dressing room a few minutes later Rory did a little twirl before looking in the mirror. There was no denying that she had found her dress for the evening. The beading detail on the top of the dress was just enough to catch the eye without being gaudy, and the dress billowed around her making her feel and look like a princess.

"He's going to try to get you in bed before you make it to the main course." Lane said with a smirk before adding. "I have a pair of heels at the house that will go perfectly with it."

Rory smiled, feeling pretty good about the night ahead of her. The friends walked to the jewelry secrion where Rory picked out a necklace and bracelet set that would compliment the dress before paying for her new datewear.

After a stop at Lane's house to get the shoes, and her car Rory was on her way back home. She arrived home hung her dress in the hallway, placed the jewelry and shoes near the full length mirror and busied herself checking her email while she waited to learn from Finn where they were going that evening.

She didn't have to wait long, fifteen minutes later her phone dinged twice in a row.

"Kitten, you still have a thing for diner food and bad movies?"  
"I want tonight to be perfect."

Rory smiled as she read the text message, surprised at the thoughtfulness she sensed. Quickly she typed a response.

"How sweet. That is something that will never change about a Gilmore."

A few minutes later Finn responded that he would be by at six thirty, and for her to be ready for a Gilmore date night. Rory wasn't sure that her dress would be appropriate for the evening, and as if Finn was reading her mind sent another text telling her to wear something comfortable.

Rory heard the knock on the door at exactly 6:20. Rory gave herself one last glance in the mirror, hoping that her blue soft silky shirt, gray tank top and jeans were okay for whatever Finn had planned for the night. "Coming." She called as she exited her bathroom and walked the few steps to the front door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to reveal a very "dressed down" Finn. She had never seen someone look so good in a gray t shirt and jeans. She laughed when she noticed that they were both wearing faded blue converse.

"Hi." She said quietly, trying to silence the butterflies that had formed in her stomach.

"Hello Kitten." Finn said as he pulled a bouquet of roses from behind his back and handed it to her. "These are for you, and I have to say that you look great."

She took the bouquet, inahling the beautiful smell that came from them before looking at Finn. "They are beautiful. Come in, and I'll put these in a vase and then you can tell me where we are going tonight." She said as she stepped aside and headed towards the small kitchen area that was attached to the living and dining area.

"I am afraid that tonight is a surprise, so you will just have to trust me." he responded as he watched her open a top cabinet and pull a vase down.

Rory glared teasingly at him as she put the roses in the vase and filled it with water before setting it on the counter. "Alright, these are good. Let me grab my purse and coat and we can go."

Finn helped Rory put on her peacoat and slung her purse over her shoulder before the two left. Finn offered his arm, and she took it, smiling at the novelty of the gesture.

"Your carriage awaits mi'lady." Finn said as he opened the passenger side door to a oversized dark colored SUV. "There is coffee in the cupholder. I hope I got it right." He said as he helped her in. He waited till she was situated, then shut the door and made his way around to the drivers side and got in.

"Where are you taking me?" Rory asked as she sipped her coffee. It wasn't that she really cared, she just hadn't ever been one to do well with surprises.

Finn reached over with his right hand and patted her leg. "I told you, it's a suprise. If I tell you, it ruins that." He let his hand linger for a second, before returning it to the steering wheel and using both hands to expertly guide the SUV into traffic.

After fifteen minutes of weaving in and out of traffic, the dark SUV pulled into a half empty parking lot. There were two older cottages on either side of them, the ones that you could tell had been lived in for years before someone had turned them into stores. Finn smiled as he parked the car and looked over at the brunette in the passenger seat. "First is the general store." he pointed at the one on the left. "They literally have every candy every made or thought of from 1900 till now. We are going to get anything your heart desires and then we are going to pick up dinner from the diner." He said as his point and gaze moved to the other cottage turned store.

Rory wasn't sure what to say, but her smile said it all. She looked at Finn a little dazed as they got out of the SUV. She held her hand out to stop him as the met in front of the vehicle. "I can't...this is..." She said unable to get a control on her thoughts or words.

"You're welcome kitten." He said softly as he led her towards the general store.

Rory was astonished when they walked through the front door. She couldn't help but feel like she and Finn had traveled back in time by walking in the store. It was like a older, friendlier version of Dosee's market back home in Stars Hollow. There were shelves lining the walls, and aisles of them down the center of the store. From the looks of it, the store they had just entered really did carry any candy someone could possibly want.

"Get whatever we need for a movie night." Finn said as he appeared beside her with a basket in his hands. Rory started down one aisle and grabbed a bag of Kit Kats, several boxes of Nerds, a jumbo sized bag of jumbo marshmellows and a jar of Nutella. Looking at Finn after she set the last item in the basket she raised an eyebrow and asked. "You aren't going to let me pay for anything tonight, are you?"

Finn smirked and shook his head. "It wouldn't be very much of a date if I asked you on it, and then asked you to pay for it." He glanced at her then at the basket. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you want?"

Rory thought for a second before dissapearing behind a nearby aisle, and returning a moment later with an assortment of candy bars and some beef jerky.

After paying for the junk food and putting the bags in the back seat of the SUV, Rory and Finn walked across the parking lot to the other cottage. Rory raised her eyes at it as they walked up the steps leading to the front door. Glancing at Finn she asked. "There's a diner in there?" She was confused. She had been in many diners in her life,but she had never been in one that looked like this from the outside. Seeing the pink frilly curtains in the windows, she couldn't help but wonder what her step father Luke would have to say about them.

"Well, technically they serve just about anything. But they have some of the best greasy cheeseburgers I have ever eaten." Finn responded before opening the door, and following her in. They were hit with a mixture of smells, all complimenting each other in ways that was both a surprise and tantalizing. Finn led her to the middle of the semi busy room, and pointed at a large whiteboard menu hanging on the wall. "The cheeseburgers are good, the fried mac and cheese is to die for." He laughed and ran his hand through his hair. "Actually you can't really go wrong with anything here."

Rory felt her stomach rumble and realized that she hadn't eaten since that morning. Looking at the menu and then at Finn she replied. "You pick, I'm easy. I just won't eat tomatoes or avocados. They're slimy and gross."

Finn nodded, and handed Rory the keys to the car. "Well in that case I'll surprsie you. Go get the car warmed up and I'll be right out kitten."

Rory nodded, giving him a smile before she went out the way they came in and made her way to the SUV. Once inside with the heat on and engine running she pulled her phone out and glanced at it. She had three missed calls and a text from her mother, Lorelai. Typing out a quick response she told her mom that she was with a friend, and she would call her the following morning.

A few minutes later Finn joined her, after placing the two large bags of food in the back he grinned and climbed back into the drivers seat. "There is beer, wine and movies at my place. But if you want something else, just tell me and we can stop before going to the house."

Rory glanced at the back seat which was full of junk food and whatever Finn had gotten from the diner. She shook her head, her gaze meeting his and laughed. "I think we're good."


	3. Chapter 3

The conversation flowed easily between the pair as Finn navigated them throught the city and out the other side. As they left the bustle of New York City behind them Rory raised an eyebrow at Finn and teasingly asked. "Finn lives somewhere other than a city full of liqour and women with loose morals. I'm shocked."

Finn chuckled as he shook his head. "I haven't lived in the city in a couple years love. It got too loud, and just wasn't what I wanted to be around anymore." He paused in his explination as he turned into a neighborhood of newer, slightly larger houses. "So I built a house. I spend more time away from it than I do in it, but it's still nice to come home to."

To say Rory was surprsied would of been an understatement. She had never pegged Finn for a home owner. Actually she had never really been able to picture Finn anywhere other than in a various string of hotels. Her surprise was mixed with amazement as he drove up to a gate, punched in a number and they drove up a driveway leading up to a two story brick house. "Wow" she said her voice barely over a whisper as the car slowed to a stop.

"Welcome to casa de Finn. Let's get you and our goodies in, then we can eat and I'll give you the tour."

Finn hadn't allowed Rory to carry anything besides her purse, so she follwed him into the house a little awkwardly. While she appreciated him being a gentleman and carrying the bags in, she still felt like she should be helping somehow. The lights came on automatically as they entered the foyer. "Follow me kitten." Finn said leading her past the stairs and into the kitchen. Once again the lights turned on by themselves. Finn set the bags on the massive wooden table placed under the chandaleir and begun unloading styrofoam boxes. "I got two bacon cheeseburgers, onion rings, fried mac and cheese, nachos and deep fried cheese cake" He produced two divided styrofoam plates and forks, handing one of each to her before simply grinning and saying. "Load up your plate."

After they had loaded up their plates and had chosen their seats across from each other at the table, Finn asked what she would like to drink. They both settled on beers, and Finn dissapeared for a few seconds before returning with two ice cold Budweisers in his hand.

"I feel like you are spoiling me Finn." Rory said in between bites of her cheeseburger.

"Just treating you to a fun evening love." he responded.

Forty five minutes later Finn pushed back from the table, letting out a happy sigh he looked across at Rory. "Well my dear, do you want a tour of the castle before we start our movie?" he asked as he stood up and extended his hand to help her up.

Rory took the offered hand and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Over the course of the next several moments, Finn took Rory on a tour of the house. While there was no denying that the house had cost money to build and furnish, it wasn't decorated at all like she had expected. Finn had always worn what would be considred status symbol clothes, but the house he lived in reflected a more laid back man. She couldn't help but wonder if he had mellowed out on the society life that they had both been a part of when they were in college. The ground floor had the formal living room, dining room, kitchen, office and bathroom, the second floor had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, then the main suite which had it's own bathroom complete with a jacuzzi tub and a huge walk in shower.

Back in the kitchen Finn nodded towards a door leading off the kitchen. "There's a theatre room in the basement, or we can watch upstairs in my room. It doesn't matter to me. I'm not going to try anything I promise." He said, wanting her to be comfortable.

"Uh, theatre room?" She responded. As much as Rory liked the idea of sitting in a bed watching a movie with the handsome man standing in front of her, she wasn't sure that it was such a good idea. She didn't know how long it had been since Finn had been on a date, but it had been months since Rory had.

Finn nodded and gathered up the various snacks before leading the way through the door and down a short flight of steps into a dimly lit room. On the opposite wall was a huge tv, there were couches facing it, and to the left of them was what appeared to be a fully stocked bar, complete with popcorn and cotton candy machine on the bar top.

"Wow." was all Rory had been able to say. She had been in plenty of houses with theatre rooms while she had been with Logan, but this one was personalized, there were posters from old sci fi movies on the wall, the carpet looked exactly like the tacky stuff you would find in a movie theatre, and the whole room just seemed welcoming and friendly. Finn smiled at her exclimation as he walked over and stacked the candy and other junk food on the bar. Turning his attention abck to the brunette at his side he motioned towards a previously unseen cabinet.

"Pick a movie. If you can't find anything there, I'll pull Netflix up." he moved to behind the bar and smiled. "While you do that, I'll make drinks. Still drinking the Shirley Temple Blacks?" he asked as he produced two highball glasses from somewhere under the bar.

"You remembered?" Rory asked as she crouched down and looked through the extensive DVD collection that lined the dark sunk in shelf in the wall.

"I do, that's one of my favorite stories you used to tell." Finn said remembering the story Rory told about her mother at the birthday party her grandparents had thrown when she was a teen. He finished mixing the drinks and brought them over, just as Rory stood up.

"Fight Club?" Rory asked holding the DVD case up. Finn nodded and exchanged one of the drinks for the DVD case, motioning towards the couches before he went to put the DVD in the projector.

A few minutes later Finn took a seat on the opposite end of the couch Rory had sat down on. As the previews played he looked at Rory, admiring how she concentrated on the scenes flashing on the screen in front of them. Rory feeling his eyes on her looked over and laughed a little nervously, "What? Is there food on my face?" she asked as she brushed at her face.

"No kitten, I was just looking at you."

"Because...?" Rory asked a smile playing on her lips but a deep blush filling her cheeks.

"Because you are fun to look at." he said in response before taking a sip of his drink.


End file.
